Perfect Two
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: They used to be close, now they aren't, but her feelings never changed. Did his? Why wont he talk to her anymore? Hinata is determined to fix the friendship that was lost long ago, but what if that friendship wasn't meant to last? SasuXHina Please RXR! (Rating may change later)
1. The incident

**I'm Baaack! Hey guys I'm Sooooo sorry I haven't uploaded something in forever. But Im back at it. So I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. AU of course. Let me know what you guys think! Please Review I enjoy hearing your opinions. Btw Next chapter will be much longer I promise!**

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, whats love?"<em>

_I remember asking this question to my mother before she died. It was bedtime and she read me another story about princesses and fairies. She smiled at me, her blue-black hair glittering in the light. She hugged me and spoke gently to me. "It's the feeling you get when someone special enters your life and you never want to let them go." She explained to me about special people, like her and daddy and my baby brother or sister that was coming. She tucked me in and I soon fell asleep, a happy smile on my face. That was the last time we ever had story time._

**10 years later**

I hear a gentle knock at my door, and the soft voice that comes after. I sigh softly and sit up, rubbing my eyes so that it seems as if I just woke up. "Come in." I call out to Asaka, the maid that helps me get ready for school every day. The young maid smiles softly at me and I return the smile.

"How did you sleep m'lady?" She asks in her sweet voice and I shrug.

"Alright I guess." I tell her. I go into the shower while she picks out the clothes for the day. I always trusted her fashion sense better than my own, and it hasn't failed me yet. When I come out the shower I see the white blouse with the blue skirt and white stockings, and the shoes that go to match. I dress quickly and dry my hair, putting a hair pin to make the outfit complete. I grab my bag and head downstairs to the dining room. Hanabi is sitting there eating her food and I grab a pop tart, putting it in the toaster and pouring orange juice for myself.

"Morning Hinata." My fathers stern voice echoes across the big room. I plaster a sweet smile on my face and bow lightly.

"Morning father." I say softly. He turns to Hanabi and smiles, barely visible to the untrained eye.

"Morning Hanabi." He says in a much gentler voice. I sigh mentally before grabbing my pop tart and drinking my juice quickly. I mutter a goodbye before quickly running out of the house and start my walk to school.

I hum softly as I walk past Shino's house to pick him up, Kiba meeting up with us as well as we start our walk again. Kiba talks excitedly about some prank he wants to pull, Shino tries to talk some sense into him while I just giggle at the futile attempt. We reach school and I notice a few familiar faces, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and the one face that makes my heart skip a beat every time, Sasuke.

We used to be so close as kids until his family died. After then he just shut me out. I greet our friends as they all enter the cafeteria and wait until class starts. I smile at Sasuke and wave but he just looks away, causing me to frown, remembering the last thing he ever said to me.

_"Hinata, I love you, and I want us to get married!" Sasuke declares that sunny day in his backyard. Hinata looks at Sasuke shocked, a bright blush on her face._

_"B-But we are kids. How do y-you know you want to get m-married?" She stutters softly. Sasuke just grinned widely and shrugged, hugging her tightly._

_"Because youre special to me. I never ever want us to be apart." He says. He laughs and continues to play as if nothing happened, but he left her wondering, what is love? 'Maybe mommy will know' Hinata thought to herself, determined to find out._

The bell soon rings and I walk to my first class, Chemistry. Sitting down in the lab, I glance over at Sasuke, we shared a few classes but we never talk, it's almost like I don't exist anymore to him. The teacher talks about some experiment and lab partners. I barely pay attention, he was announcing partners and I knew I'd be doing most of the work as always.

"Hey! Hello? You there?" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Sasuke, an annoyed look on his face. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Geez he pairs me with the idiot that spaces out. Wonderful." He mutters and I blush lightly.

"S-Sorry. I wasnt paying attention. Lets start the experiment." I say softly, trying to calm down my heart race. He's only there because he has to be. Sighing softly I get up to get my safety gear and the test tubes for our experiment. Setting them down I start to work silently beside him, unsure if I should say anything.

**_Crash!_**

Before I could react, someone tripped and spilled the chemicals we were working with next to me, some landing on my leg. My eyes widen as I start to feel a slight burning feeling. I feel a pair of strong hands grab me and rush me to the chemical shower, locking me in and pressing the button for it to turn on. It finally hit me, what just happened and I panic, hyperventilating before I finally black out.


	2. Plans

**So yeahhh...I had writers block when writing this so sorry if its not so good. But I promise the next few chappys will be great! I cant wait to write them. Please leave a review on what you think, it would mean alot to me. Also Definite rating change later on so just warning you all now. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Will she be okay?"<em>

_"She'll be just fine. You got her in there just in time."_

_"Alright. I'll be going then."_

I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. I hear the voices talk before I drift off back to sleep, all the days of no sleep finally catching up to me.

**xXx**

I wake up to the familiar ceiling of my room. I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning slightly. I look around to the light blue walls with familiar paintings. I swing my legs over the side of my bed before I reach for my phone, realizing I was dressed in my pajamas. I turn on my phone and realize it's much later than I anticipated. I head downstairs to the dining room where the maids were getting ready for dinner. One maid turns to me and smiles before looking off in another direction.

"Your father said when you're up to go see him." She tells her. I nod and head to my father's study. Before I could knock my father tells me to come in.

"You wanted to see me father?" I say softly. He nods, looking up from his paperwork. I sit down across from him and fiddle with my fingers.

"What happened today was unfortunate." He begins. I sigh mentally, preparing myself for a scolding. "We were lucky Uchiha was there to help you when he did." I look up at him shocked. Sasuke helped me? "Therefore tomorrow I want you to thank him properly and invite him to dinner. We must show our gratitude to our closest trading partners." He says. Of course, this had to do with business. I nod and excuse myself before I get ready for dinner.

**xXx**

The next day I walk to school like I always do. I start to think of all the ways to approach Sasuke. We haven't spoken in a long time, and I was getting pretty nervous.

"Oiy Hinata? You there?" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up at Kiba who has a concerned look on his face. I nod and smile weakly.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking about something." I tell him, giving him the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. He nods before continuing to talk about his sister Hana and how she purposely dressed up Akamaru in girl clothes to piss him off. When we arrived at school I looked around trying to find Sasuke but I couldn't. I sigh softly before heading to Chemistry, sitting where I normally sit.

Sasuke came in halfway into the class, and sat down quietly, not once glancing my way. I silently wait until after class before I approach him.

"U-Um Sasuke?" I say nervously. He doesn't look at me, he just grunts in recognition that im there. "I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday." I say softly, trying to work up the nerve to speak louder. He glances at me and sighs.

"It's fine. You don't have to thank me." He says in a monotone voice. He gets up and gets ready to leave before I grab his arm, trying to make him stay for a moment. He glares at me immediately, and I let go, avoiding his gaze.

"S-sorry. M-My father wanted to invite y-you to dinner, as thanks." I tell him, and I hear him groan slightly.

"Fine. I'll be there." He says before rushing out the class. Slight anger goes through me, why doesn't he want to be near me? I walk to my next class, meeting up with a few friends and I soon forget about Sasuke.

During lunch I sat with Ino and Sai, along with our normal group of friends as she talked about her parents leaving for vacation soon.

"So I managed to convince them to let me stay home this year, and I decided Im going to throw a huge party. I got there permission since Im Daddy's little girl." She says the last part with a giggle, her father spoils her and lets her have whatever she wants. "You guys are invited of course. But don't tell your parents. Especially you Hina." She says with an expected look. I sigh and nod, knowing I can't say no to her. "Good! Okay so it'll be this weekend, I'll text you all the info." She says before she talks to Hina about going shopping for the party.

"So Friday we'll go to the mall?" I ask, I hate shopping but she's my best friend so I go whenever she wants. Ino nods and grins mischievously.

"Yep! And we'll get you something nice too. Make sure you can sleep over okay?" She says before the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. We say goodbye and I head to my last class, having a short schedule today.

After class I leave school and head home quickly, knowing the preparations for tonight's dinner. I get home and see the maids and other servants getting the house ready for company, getting the nice china out along with the nice silverware. I sigh and shake my head at the extremes Daddy goes through for company. I head to my room and shower, dressing in a nice blouse and a black skirt, black shoes and a few clips for my growing hair. I hear the doorbell ring not too long after and I head downstairs to greet Sasuke.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, thank you for joining us for dinner." I and my younger sister Hanabi say together, since daddy always wants us to greet our guests this way. We show him to the dining room and sit in our proper seats. My father goes on to talk to Sasuke about what he did and how grateful he was. The two soon start to talk business and I tune them out, playing with my food before finishing it, and excusing myself. I walk to the front porch and sit on the steps, letting the cool air touch my skin.

"Stupid jerk. Always ignoring me. Then acts all chummy with daddy." I mutter to myself. I hear a soft chuckle behind me, making me snap my head around to the source. Sasuke was standing behind me, a barely visible smirk on his face.

"Who knew you could insult someone." He says in a slightly amused tone. He looks at me intensely and I feel my face turn a bright red from embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke, I-I..I'm s-sorry I d-didn't..." I stumble out, before he shakes his head and walks down the stairs.

"Save it. I won't tell your dad. Goodnight." He says before getting into his car and driving away. I stare at the spot where his car was for a while before getting up and going inside. He heard me call him a jerk, great. I sigh softly, going to my father's study and knocking softly before entering.

"Father? Can I sleep over Ino's house this weekend?" I ask, hoping I wouldn't have to explain why. He looks up at me and stares intensely at me before going back to his work. He nods before signaling for me to leave. I go to my room and change quickly to my pajamas and grab my phone texting Ino that I could sleep over.

_'Gr8 b cuz im transforming u into sexi Hinata 4 the weekend' _she texts me back. I groan silently and quickly text her back.

_'No.' _was all I wrote back before I quickly get a reply.

_'but Sasuke will b there' she replies._

_'…define 'sexy'…'_

_'atta girl! Don't worry u will look gorgeous'_ She texts back. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?


	3. Party Girl

**I dont know what to say about this chapter other than I'm trying to keep it T for as long as I can. A bit OOC but I Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> is that?" I exclaim at the horrid blue thing in Ino's hand. She sighs and gives me a certain look before tossing it to me.

"It's called a tube top. God Hinata you need to brush up on your clothes." She says before looking through the women's section for something else. "Oh! How about this?" She says excitedly as she shows me a black halter top that stops above the navel. I eye it carefully as if it could hurt me any second before giving in.

"Fine. I'll wear it." I say in an exasperated tone. Ino smiles happily before going to find something to match it with. "No miniskirts!" I call out to her and she waves me off. I wander around, looking at a few things I find nice and putting them in my basket. Ino suddenly appears behind me and I jump slightly, and she laughs. She hands me a skirt and drags me to the dressing room where she makes me try on the clothes she picked out.

"Oh Hinata you look gorgeous!" She says with a proud grin. I shift uncomfortably in the clothes and sigh softly. It wasn't too bad honestly, but to wear this in front of a lot of people gets me a bit nervous. I quickly change back before looking at the happy blonde.

"Can we go now?" I ask softly, heading out the dressing room. Ino sighs and looks at me with a slightly annoyed look.

"Yeah yeah fine. But you're paying for the pizza when we get back." She says as we go to pay for the clothes and get a cab back to her place.

"Anything to get outta there" I mumble to myself before listening to the excited girl explain her details for the party.

When we get back to her place, we quickly go to her room and I call the pizza place. I lay on her king size bed and turn on the TV. She goes to call a few people and when I hear the doorbell I quickly go to pay for it. Naruto was the delivery boy, making me smile slightly. He looks at me embarrassed but quickly ignores the awkward greeting between us.

"Hey Hinata." He says happily and I smile, handing him the money. "Thanks. Oh hey, you're coming tomorrow right?" He says, meaning the party and I nod.

"Yeah, Ino is making me." I say with a soft sigh. He chuckles which makes me blush slightly.

"Well I'm glad she is. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Well I gotta go. See ya!" he says before quickly heading back to work. I blush slightly at the blondes comment before going back inside. Ino was standing behind me with a small smirk and I roll my eyes.

"He liiiikes you~" She says happily, making me blush brighter. I drop the pizza on the coffee table in the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Yeah right." I mumble before she sits next to me.

"Oh come on Hina, it's obvious he does." She says but I just ignore her. She sighs and grabs a slice. "Whatever. You're going to have fun tomorrow. You're always such a stiff." She says as she takes a bite. I half glare at her but sigh in defeat.

"well sorry.." I say softly and she looks at me with soft eyes.

"I didn't mean it in the bad way. I just think you need to let go for once and have some fun." She says in a softer voice than before. I nod and lean my head on her shoulder as I take a bite of my pizza in silence. I have a feeling something's going to happen but I don't know what. We hang out for the rest of the night before we head to bed since we have to plan for the party in the morning.

**xXx**

I knew this was a bad idea. Standing in a crowded room in the outfit Ino gave me, half of the people I don't know. I feel like a sheep among wolves. I sigh and go to look for Ino, rave lights flashing and music booming through the house. I find Ino in the kitchen, flirting with Sai while sipping something from a red plastic cup. I tug at her arm and look around, noticing the beer bottles all over the kitchen.

"Ino, why is there beer here?" I ask her, obviously uncomfortable with the alcohol beverages in the house. Ino sighs and looks at me with her annoyed face, she was having fun and I was ruining it.

"Hina it's a party. Now here." She says pushing the full red cup in my hands. "Drink this and have, fun." She says before pushing me into the crowd of dancing teens. I sigh and glare down at my cup, sniffing it and making a face at the horrible stench.

"It's not so bad if you give it a try." I hear a voice say behind me. I spin around to face Naruto who was wearing a nice black shirt and jeans. I make a face and he laughs, taking a sip from his cup. "It won't hurt you. I promise. You only feel something when you drink a lot." He says with a small grin. I eye him carefully before taking a small sip. It didn't taste bad but it didn't taste good either. Naruto laughs softly and smiles at me. "There we go. See?" He says before sipping on his drink again.

"It's nice to see you without the pizza uniform" I comment, making Naruto flush in embarrassment. I giggle at his cute reaction and he blushes darker.

"Well I'd comment on how pretty you look tonight but you look pretty every day." He says, making me blush brightly and look down at my cup. "But you do look nice in that outfit." He says sweetly and I smile sweetly.

"T-Thanks. Ino picked it out" I say shyly. Was Ino right? Does he really like me?

"Ah. Well she has good taste but you make it look amazing." He compliments me.

"T-Thank you." I stutter slightly. He smiles as we talk for a while, I occasionally take a sip from the cup, not wanting to get drunk. After a while Naruto looks at me and smiles nervously.

"H-Hey um...Want to dance?" He asks nervously. I could tell he was trying his best to make me feel comfortable so I nod, as he takes me to the dance floor, which was just the living room without the coffee table. I could feel eyes on us but I try to ignore them and dance with Naruto. Unlike the other guys I've seen, he didn't try to hold me or touch me inappropriately. After a few songs I excuse myself and head to the backyard for some fresh air, getting a new cup to drink from. I sit on the steps to the back porch, feeling the breeze felt nice. I hear footsteps coming my way and I smile softly.

"You don't have to follow me Naruto, I'm fine." I say, turning to face him. I look up in surprise to see Sasuke there instead of Naruto. "O-Oh, s-sorry I thought you w-were Naruto." I stutter in embarrassment. He simply stares at me with an intense gaze, a stoic expression on his face. I turn around, trying to hide the flush on my cheeks, sipping the beer to keep myself occupied. I sit there awkwardly, hoping I could just disappear. I feel his intense gaze from behind me and I finally decide to get up. "W-Well I'm going back inside." I say softly before he stops me, standing in my way.

"Wait." Was all he said before sighing, frustrated. He glares at me for a moment and I shift under his gaze. "Do you like Naruto?" He asks bluntly and I look at him shocked from his question.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Do you like him?" He asks, obviously irritated. I blush brightly and look away from him.

"I-I don't know. I-I mean he's s-sweet and funny…" I say softly, but it was clear that upset him even more. Before I could react, I find myself pinned against the wall next to the door. Sasuke's arms on either side of me. "W-What…Sasuke what are y-you d-doing?" I stutter, blushing brightly at how close we are. He stares intensely at me, a bunch of emotions I couldn't read in his eyes.

"You are mine Hinata." Was all he said before he kisses me, a fierce kiss, making me gasp. He takes the chance to push his tongue inside and kisses me deeper. I didn't know how to react, it was my first kiss, and it was with Sasuke. Wait, Sasuke? I realize what he was doing and I feel my head start to turn fuzzy. I could taste the beer on him and I feel him grow more frustrated that I wasn't responding. Before I could think my body reacts and begins to kiss him back. He moves his hands to my hips, making me shiver under his touch. He presses his body against mine, feeling his heat seep into my cold body, I didn't realize how long I was outside for. He soon parts from me, a possessive look in his eyes before letting go of me and leaning toward my ear. "Mine. Don't forget that." He says before walking away. It takes me a moment to process what just happened. I shake my head and bite my lip, going back inside I try to find Sasuke, wanting to confront him about what just happened. I search the party but I couldn't find him. Sighing mentally I go to find Naruto, hoping he saw the raven haired male. When I find him I see him gulping down another cup as he dances with Ino, a flash of pink and black behind them. I walk towards them and I noticed Sakura dancing with Sasuke. A tight feeling gripped my chest as I saw her all over him and he didn't do a thing to stop her.

_'What the hell? He kisses me then he's all over her?'_ I think to myself before feeling anger grip me. I gulp down my cup and go towards Naruto and Ino. The blonde looks at me and smiles, not noticing the angry look in my eyes. _'So it didn't mean anything to him that he kissed me. Fine then I shouldn't feel bad about this.'_ I think before grabbing Naruto and dancing with him. Naruto looks shocked that I made the first move but I didn't care. The booze making me act out instead of how I normally would've acted. I place his hands on my waist and dance with him, ignoring Sasuke and deciding to have a good time with Naruto. A while passed and we stopped dancing, a lot of people were either passed out drunk of just flirting around. Naruto and I sat on the couch and talked, laughing with each other. He pauses and looks at me with his big blue eyes and leans forward slowly, kissing me softly. Unlike Sasuke's it was a sweet kiss and I returned it, knowing that this wasn't just a fling for him. I smile when we part and lean my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and feeling my tiredness catch up to me. It wasn't too long before I finally fell asleep.


	4. The Date

The weekend soon passed and it was time for school again. I didn't tell Ino about the kiss with Sasuke but I did tell her about the one with Naruto. Her squeals almost deafened me but I wish they did so I could ignore her interview to see if I liked him back. I told her I might but I'm not too sure. She waves her hand and tells me to pursue him that I need to be happy.

We walk to school together, she's texting Sai while talking to me about how they hit it off. I laugh softly and shake my head at the love struck girl. When we get inside I spot Naruto next to Sasuke, the blonde spotting me right away and running to me. He smiles and I blush softly.

"Hey Hinata! Um could I talk to you real quick? In uh, privacy?" He says the last part in a low voice, glancing at Ino. I giggle and nod, walking so the two of us could be alone. I felt eyes on us the whole time but I ignored them the best I could.

"I-Is something wrong Naruto?" I ask worriedly. He seemed more nervous than hyper which concerns me. He blushes softly and scratches his head nervously.

"N-No not really I just uh…Well I really like you Hinata. I know it seems sudden but would you consider well…going out on a date with me?" He says, looking at me with nervous but hopeful eyes. I blush brightly and nervously play with my fingers. I think for a moment before nodding, too shy to say anything. His expression changed from nervous to happy in a split second. "Alright!" He whoops happily, making me blush brighter but soon giggle at his reaction, which in turn made him blush. "I-I mean great! I'll pick you up tonight at six?" He says with a lop-sided grin. I smile and nod before we head back to the rest of our friends. Ino glances at me and I give her the 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. She grins and nods before going on with her conversation. I glance over at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto and then looks at me, giving me an unreadable look before turning to Sakura who was all over him. I bite my lip and try my best to ignore him, still angry about what he did on Friday. The bell rings not too long after and I head to my classes, excitedly waiting for my date with Naruto to come.

**xXx**

I look in the mirror over and over, making sure everything looked perfect. I fix anything I could find wrong before smiling happily. I was excited and happy that I would spend some more time with Naruto. Luckily my father had to go on a business trip so he wouldn't be home when I came back. Hanabi knocks on my open door and looks at me with an amused look.

"Someone is at the door for you." She says before walking to her room next door. I grab my purse and phone, and quickly head downstairs. I see Naruto in a light orange button down and black jeans, standing in the doorway. I smile at him before closing the door behind us.

"You look beautiful." He says sweetly, commenting on my blue shirt and cardigan with my skirt and leggings. I blush and smile widely.

"Thank you. Y-You look handsome yourself." I say back to him which makes him grin. He opens the door for me in his car, which wasn't much to look at but I didn't mind at all. He gets in the driver's side and blushes sheepishly.

"Sorry it's not some fancy car…" He says softly and I put my hand on his, a gentle smile on my face.

"It's fine I don't mind. I don't care about that stuff Naruto." I tell him which made him smile in relief. Before he starts the car I hear his phone ring and he looks at it, a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke wanted to know if we could double date with him and Sakura." He says lowly. A slight pain goes through my chest along with anger but I quickly hide it when he looks at me. "Do you mind?" He asks nervously. I think for a moment, he's obviously trying to flaunt Sakura in front of me after what he did. So I shouldn't worry, since Naruto actually cares for me. I smile and nod softly.

"Sure, I don't mind." I tell him. He grins and quickly texts him back before starting the car and driving to the movies.

When we arrive the two were already there. Sakura clinging to his arm like a leech. Naruto gets out before quickly opening my door and helps me out. I thank him and smile at him happily.

"Hey guys! Shall we go in?" Naruto says and Sasuke nods stiffly. Naruto pays for my tickets and the snacks that I insisted that we share together. We go to pick our seats and I sit with Naruto in the middle. Sasuke sits to my other side and Sakura beside him. I ignore him as best as I could.

During the movie, which was a romantic comedy, Sakura's choice, I lean my head against Naruto's shoulders, smiling softly as he hesitantly intertwined our fingers. After the movie was over I get up to stretch, a happy smile on my face. Sakura was trying to kiss Sasuke who was obviously trying to avoid her so he wouldn't have to. We throw out our trash and walk to the parking lot, Naruto talking to all of us happily. When we get to his car we say goodbye to the other couple and he drives me home. He walks me to my front door and smiles happily.

"I had a great time Hinata." He says happily.

"Me too Naruto." I say softly.

"Next time I promise it'll be just the two of us alright?" He says, making me look up at him with a small amused smile.

"So there's a next time?" I say with a giggle, making him blush.

"I-I mean i-if you'd go out with me again…" He stumbles before I hush him with my finger, kissing his cheek softly.

"I can't wait…" I say softly, afraid I'd stutter if I spoke louder. He smiles at me, sending butterflies through my stomach. He cups my face gently and leans forward, giving me a soft kiss before pulling away.

"Goodnight Hinata." He says. I stutter out a goodnight before rushing inside. I take deep breaths once I hear his car pull away and try to calm down before rushing upstairs to my room, dialing Ino's number on the way there. I close my door and lock it, waiting for her to pick up, before I feel a large body push me against my door, making me drop the phone. I gasp and try to scream but before I could I feel a pair of lips on mine. I try to push the person off but I couldn't. Suddenly a pair of strong hands pin my hands above my head and the person pulls away from me, making my eyes widen in shock. It was dark in my room but the moonlight was enough to make out the familiar features of my attacker.

"S-Sasuke?!" I exclaim in shock. "W-What the hell a-are you doing?" I say loudly before his spare hand covers my mouth. His dark onyx eyes stare deeply into mine.

"You. Are. _Mine._"


	5. Uncertainty

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chappy too! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>I look at her shocked face, trying not to show my amusement by how she looks. She soon starts to glare at me, which she does horribly at since she just looks like a small kitten hissing at a German shepherd.<p>

"What are you talking about? Get off me!" She says sharply and I sigh softly, before letting her go. The second I do I regret it, feeling a sharp pain on my cheek as she hits me. I glare slightly at her, trying to keep my cool. "What is your problem?" She says angrily. "First you kiss me at Ino's party, then you are all over Sakura. Then you flaunt her in front of me and then break in to my room and kiss me. What gives?!" She says in a frustrated tone that makes me want to laugh. I stay quiet for a moment before trapping her between my arms again and leaning closely to her face. She blushes a bright red and tries to sink into the wall.

"God you're too irresistible." I mumble before I kiss her again. I feel her soft hands try to push me away but I keep my lips against her. I place a hand on her waist and pull her closer, tangling the other in her hair as I kiss down her neck. She squirms under me, trying to get away but I firmly hold onto her. She whimpers softly as I nip at her neck gently. I soon find her sweet spot and earn myself a soft moan from her. I move to her ear and smirk lightly. "I haven't forgotten my promise. Nor will I ever let anyone have you. Just remember that Hina." I whisper in her ear before I pull away and quickly let go of her. I make a quick getaway out her balcony window, which was how I got in, and run to my car that was a few blocks away, soon heading back home to my empty house.

**Hinata's POV:**

I stare in shock as he left, unable to move, barely able to think. My heart is racing, my legs feel like jello and I soon sit on my bed so I wouldn't fall. What was that about? My body feels hot and I don't know what Im feeling. He didn't forget his promise? Then why would he just ignore me all the time? Why would he flaunt Sakura? I remember my phone and quickly pick it up, seeing texts from Ino.

_'y did u call?'_

_'u there?'_

_'gr8 call me at 12 then don't answer.'_

I see a couple of other messages from her and Naruto but I put my phone away and lay on my bed. My mind is racing and I can't form a single thought properly so I close my eyes and try to sleep.

**xXx**

I lean against the bathroom wall in school with Ino, telling her everything that happened, unable to process this alone. She looks at me with a serious look before closing her eyes, something she did when she was in deep thought. She stays quiet for a while before looking at me again.

"He can't just do that. He has to pick you or her. Not both. And you need to pick him or Naruto because it's not fair to either of them." She says and I nod softly. She hugs me softly and smiles sweetly at me. "Honestly I think you should go for Naruto. He didn't ignore you for ten years." She says and I nod. "Just put your foot down and tell Sasuke he has to choose. Follow your heart. Okay?" She says softly and I nod, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Ino." I tell her. After school was done I head outside and was greeted by Naruto who was waiting for me. I smile and think back to what Ino said. Asking Naruto for Sasuke's number I send a quick text to him.

_'We need to talk. You need to pick, me or Sakura.'_ I send it before putting away my phone and start walking home with Naruto. I stay quiet for most of the way home, thinking about a lot of things. Naruto seemed to notice before stopping and turning to me.

"Hinata are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asks worriedly, and I avert my gaze from him. Would he hate me for what happened? I sigh softly before cautiously looking up at him.

"U-Um..Naruto…" I stutter softly. I fiddle with my fingers, trying to find the words to say. "Would you…would you ever tell me if someone else liked you?" I ask, unsure on how to phrase what I wanted to say.

"Of course but it wouldn't matter to me since I like you." He says determinedly. I sigh and look at the ground now. I take a deep breath before I tell him everything that happened since the party. I close my eyes tightly, afraid he'd walk away or be upset. When I feel him grab my hand I snap up to look at him. A mix of emotions play in his eyes, jealousy, anger, and yet a hint of fear.

"N-Naruto?" I say softly and he smiles at me.

"If you would still give me the chance to show you I really do care for you then I promise no matter what I won't leave your side." He says and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I hug him tightly and nod, unable to speak. The rest of the walk was uneventful as he kissed my cheek goodbye. I head to my room and reach for my phone, seeing a text from Sasuke, one which hurt me but helped make my decision easier.

_'Sakura.'_

I bite my lip lightly before deleting his number and text. I call Ino immediately and tell her what happened with Naruto and what Sasuke texted me.

"So you're picking Naruto?" She asks and I stay quiet for a moment. Something didn't feel right, like I was going to make a mistake. I shake it off and smile to myself.

"Yes."

**xXx**

**Sasuke's POV:**

_'We need to talk. You need to pick, me or Sakura.'_

The text that hurt me the most, shattering my world. Melodramatic I know but it's true. I stare at my phone, screaming at myself to tell her what's going on.

_'Sakura.'_ I text back, throwing my phone on my bed and getting up, walking out my room. As if on cue I hear my doorbell ring and I knew who it was. I open the front door and see _her_.

"Go away Sakura." I bark out, ready to slam the door in her face.

"Now is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" She says with that malicious smile on her face. That word coming from her made me want to puke but I just glare instead.

"What the hell do you want?" I say angrily at her, and she invites herself in.

"Now, now Sasuke, if you keep acting like that I might have to punish you." She says and waves her phone in front of me. I clamp my mouth shut and try my best to hold my tongue. "That's better. I want us to go on another double date with Hinata and Naruto this weekend. And this time you need to hold my hand and reciprocate the affection." She says. I bite my lip, wanting to punch her face in for what she's doing to me.

"Fine." I finally say bitterly. She kisses my cheek and pats my chest, smiling her twisted smile.

"Good. I knew you'd see it my way. Remember Sasuke, if you mess up, the consequences will be the same as what happened to your family." She reminds me, making me shake in anger.

"Leave. Now." I spit out venomously. She smirks and walks out the door, and right before I could close it I hear her sing-song voice call out.

_"Remember Sasuke, I always get what I want~."_


End file.
